


Young , dumb and possible in love?

by Sadsongshappytears



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Teenage Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadsongshappytears/pseuds/Sadsongshappytears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a kid while still in high school and trying to keep your head above high waters. Seems like a challenge for these young couples. Would they succeed or drown trying?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young , dumb and possible in love?

**Author's Note:**

> I just found this in my notes on my new iPhone and I was shocked , because I forgot all about it, but I don't think ima continue it , so anyone who wants to take over and make it their own . Just let me know !

Zayn woke up by the sound of his loud alarm clock ringing in his ear. He wince while reaching over to turn it off. Sounds of soft whimpering , caught his attention. Pushing the covers off his body. Zayn made his way to the other side of his room. Where the sound came from.

"My poor Anna." Zayn cooed while reaching inside the crib. Cradling the still upset baby. He made his way around the room, looking for something to calm her down. Grabbing a chew toy that she use to used when she went through that horrible teething stage. Which was nothing but sleepless nights, and dry tears.

Looking down at his arms he sees that Annamarie was happily drooling on his night shirt. Knowing that if he keeps her in his arms. He won't get either of them ready before 8:30. Sitting her down in playpen with her stuff animals. Zayn knows she would be distract for a while. To give him enough time to get her and his outfit ready for today. 

About twenty-five minutes pass. And Zayn has gotten Annamarie ready and feed. He double and triple check her baby bag. Making sure she has everything she needs for her first day of care. It's a huge day for Annamarie and Zayn also. He never left her with anyone but family, and   
close friends and, of course Liam. 

He so terrified that something bad going to happen. Like, her falling down and scraping her knee or worse breaking her wrist or anything really. He wouldn't know what to do if his baby had gotten hurt and he wasn't there. Taking a much need breathe. He pushes all negative thoughts in the back of his mind. 

Checking his phone he quickly reply back to text message Liam sent him. Grabbing Annamarie and his bags. He made his way to the front door. Liam had made his way in the driveway. When Zayn finally lock the house door. Liam meet him halfway and help him carry some of the stuff he had. 

"You look busy this morning." Liam said while putting Annamarie's bag and the backseat of the car. Strapping Anna in her car seat Zayn look over at Liam. "I was. This little rascal here wasn't feeling to well." Zayn says flicking Annie's tiny nose. That he swears is a straight copy of Liam's. When he thinks about they look more like twins than father and daughter. 

Finishing make sure Annie is in tight and secure in her car seat. Zayn pecks her on her forehead and slips into the passenger seat of Liam's car. Messing around with the car radio, Zayn finally found a station that was suitable. 

Liam roll his eyes, "Really?." He asked. Zayn shrugs his shoulder in response.

"Who doesn't like Lana del Rey".

Liam shook his head, "she so pop though." 

Zayn gasp in fake shocked " Not everyone shares your undying love for rap and Jay-z, leeyum."

Liam scoffed, "Well they should" he says.

"You would sell your first born for Jay-z tickets." Zayn joked. 

Liam shook his head "Anna is way more important than some rap tickets." 

"I know, Liam I was just pulling your leg." Zayn turn his head towards Liam. "Anna knows how much you love". He explained, smiling softly.

Liam briefly turn his head to look at Zayn." But, do you?" He asked while turning his head to look at the road.   
Zayn look back at Liam confusion written on his face. "Do I what?" Stopping at red stop light. Liam fully turn his head and look deeply in Zayn eyes. Brown meeting brown. "Do you know, how much I love you?" 

Zayn looked away from Liam's deep gaze and sigh heavily. "Liam." He started but hastily got cut off. "I know, Zayn I know." Liam stated and continue driving. Sensing the newly barred of tension. Zayn reach over and put his hand on Liam's thigh. "I do love you." He said hoping Liam would understand.

It was Liam turn to sigh. "Yeah, I know." Annamarie sense the tension gurgle some incoherent words. Zayn look to the backseat of the car and smile. Anna was one smart baby and she didn't like not being centre of attention. Tickling the bottom of her shoes and cooing at her. Anna burst into fits of giggles. "Your the cutest baby ever." Zayn said sounding somewhat bias but didn't really care. Because, to him she was and always be the cutest thing that ever been in this world. 

Feeling the car stop. Zayn turn back towards the front again. And to see that they arrived at Anna's new daycare. Swallowing a lump that form in his throat . Zayn made his way out of the parked car and open the door to the backseat where Anna was seated.

He chuckled at the way she stretch open her arms and impatiently kick her feet back and forth. "Okay, pushy I'm getting you out as fast as I can." Zayn said while unbuckling her car seat. Bending down to put her in his arms. He put her face in the crook of his neck. She happily snuggled farther into his arms.

Liam walked from the other side of the car with Annamarie's bags in one hand. "You ready?" He asked raising one shaped eyebrow. Zayn shook his head. "No, I don't want to leave her." He says, looking down at Anna who was curled still curled up in his arms.   
Liam laugh and rolled his eyes, "it's only for eight hours, Zayn not forever." Zayn scoffed in return. "I know that Liam and that's still to long." 

"She probably won't even miss us."

"But, ill miss her." Zayn says holding Anna a little tighter. He had her in his stomach for nine months. And only being in this world nearly 6 months. She never been away from him. Expect, the nights she goes with Liam. But that's different because he knows Liam would never hurt her. And now that summer is official over. He has to go back to school and try to finish his sophomore year. It's not like his mom or Liam's mom haven't offer to babysit.

He just didn't feel right asking them to watch her. He has to face the consequences of having unprotected sex, which result in him and Liam being teen parents. Zayn remembers his mom Trisha, crying and suffocated him with hugs and broken dreams. When Liam and Zayn had told their parents that no they haven't being using condom and yes Zayn is three months pregnant. 

He just wants to prove that just because their young. Doesn't mean that can't be good fathers to Annamarie. And that means he has to leave Anna into daycare until him and Liam get out of school. That doesn't mean he has to like it though.

"Zayn, come on the first tardy bell is going rings in about twenty five minutes or so" Liam said while checking his watch for the time. Zayn rolled his eyes, "fine, lets go". They made their way down the parking lot and enter the way into daycare Smiles For Miles. 

A small but cheerful girl greeted them when they step in. "Hi, I'm Katie welcome to Smiles For Miles." She beamed. Liam smiled back at her. "Hello, I'm Liam." He said. "And this is Zayn and Annamarie." Pointing at them both. Zayn smiled and wave. And Annamarie detached her face away from Zayn's neck to glance at Katie. "Say hi Anna." Zayn promoted her. But Anna shook her curly head and curled back into Zayn. "Sorry, she's kind of shy. He said while patting her back. 

Katie just laugh "It's fine, she's a cutie."


End file.
